Fallout: New Vegas
This page is no longer in use as we now have a Fallout Myths Wiki, this page only exists for historic and reference purposes. '' ''See Also: Fallout 3 '' '' 'Fallout: New Vegas' is a game created by Bethesda Softworks for the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. The game takes place in a post-apocalyptic Mojave Desert, including Las Vegas and the surrounding area. Due to the large amount of disturbing ambiance, uninhabited locations and general bizarreness of the series, mysteries started very quickly. Gameplay Obsidian Entertainment presents new features and improvements in Fallout: New Vegas that are implemented upon the foundation of Fallout 3. For example, the original Fallout 3 version of the Gamebryo engine was reworked to accommodate the extra lights and effects of the Las Vegas Strip. The game's combat is centered around the "Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System" feature, or "V.A.T.S.", which is from Fallout 3 with the addition of several new V.A.T.S.-specific attacks. Use of certain melee weapons trigger unique animations. Additions are new weapons, a weapon modification system, a better over-the-shoulder view for third-person combat and the ability to use the iron sights on almost all guns except several larger weapons that are shot from the hip. Goodsprings Cemetary Ghost If the player stays in the Goodsprings Cemetary for long enough, strange, incomprehensible whispers will be heard. Other anamolies include bottles or other pieces of trash in the area being thrown, and even ghastly apparitions appearing. The player can use a shovel to dig up and loot graves which can lead to the strange events happening. Other weird sounds such as people talking out of nowhere from random explosions are heard at the Cemetery. Some other strange things include whispering being heard in the grave that the Courier was planned to be buried in. Lake Mead Monster After the quest Volare!, when the Courier raises a bomber from the bottom of Lake Mead, Radio New Vegas will broadcast a news program about an airplane flying over Freeside, and then telling reports of a "strange creature" spotted in Lake Mead. While most pass it off as just Wastelanders seeing the plane, some myth hunters take it to the next level and are hunting for the beast today. Lone Wolf Radio WIP Lone Wolf Radio is an abandoned trailer, set up to be a broadcast station, located south of the city of Goodsprings and north of Primm. Similar to Goodsprings Cemetary, more than one kind of paranormal activity happens here. If the player is lucky enough, turning on one of the ham radios inside the trailer, you will be able to hear slight whispering underneath the static and white noise. If the player looks to the left while inside the trailer, he will see a note written in marker that says "Everyon sic is gone. I am all alone, Let it all end", and there is a bloodstain, which means rumor's of the Lone Wolf's suicide are common. The Player can follow a trail of blood up a nearby hill until it stops without a trace, and a few people have even seen dismembered NCR troopers from the nearby city of Primm. Area 51 WIP Area 51 is believed to make an appearance in New Vegas because the game's setting, encompassing southern Nevada and California. Chance WIP Chance is a Great Khan for the graphic novel All Roads. Aliens Aliens are a proven phenomenon in the game. If the player selects the Wild Wasteland perk and heads north of the Horowitz Farmstead, a crashed UFO will be seen. Two aliens and an alien captain will engage the player in combat. The player can kill the alien captain and obtain the Alien Blaster weapon, which has 100% criticals and the highest damage for an energy weapon. Gallery Lake_Mead.jpg|Lake Mead Fnv_es_location_goodsprings_cemetery_1.jpg|Goodsprings Cemetary at night Alien-Fallout3.jpg|An alien. Alien_attack.jpg|Aliens attacking the Courier Category:PC Category:PS3 Category:XBOX 360 Category:Games Category:Fallout Category:Open World Category:Bethesda Category:Role-Playing